Silly Games And Hormones
by Kuu.ish
Summary: [OneShot]HaruxKyo. When Tohru's friends come over, they all decide to play an innocent game of Truth or Dare. What exactly will the truth hold? And how innocent is 'innocent? Yaoi


**Kuu:** Hey guys. I decided to take a break from "No longer alone" to write this little one-shot that came to me while i was half asleep...It's not to great but sew me, eh? I hope you enjoy it I thought it was kind of cute.. Hehe..By the way I usually write my fics THEN type them, but I didn't with this one so..Sorry if it suxx0r? At least it's longer then my usual chapters, eh? lol

_Disclaimer: _(I do not own Fruits basket)

**Warnings:** Uh..Maybe Language, and OOCness. Also if you don't like HaruxKyo then you should buzz off.

**Kuu: **Ah, the effects of alchohol and raging hormones..Gotta love it. ((sighs))

**...,The Horrors of Truth or Dare,...

* * *

**

Kyo sighed irritably from his perch on the top of Shigures roof. He'd been up there all day, which, of course, is where you would _usually_ look to find him, but he was just _bored out of his mind._ There was nothing to do, which made him even more restless.

Sure, he could go start a fight with Yuki, but what's the point of fighting someone who doesn't want to fight you? _Especially_ if you know they're gonna win _anyways_.._Not_ that he'd willingly admit that outloud, but he knew. It wasn't like he'd given up on beating the rat, he just didn't feel the need to aimlessly charge into a fruitless battle.

"Because I'm gonna kick his girly face in one of these days.." He announced confidently...To no one.. Or so he_ thought_.

"Eh? Kyo-kun, who are you talking to?" Tohru asked as she peeked over edge from the ladder she'd crawled up. Kyo sweatdropped, embarrassed at being caught talking to himself.

"Uh..No one, just itching for a fight, that's all." He stated boredly.

"Oh..Well Yuki-kun is downstairs, although i'de like it if you two didn't fight so much." She said more to herself then anyone. Kyo chose to remain silent, he didn't want to fight Yuki anyway. There was only _one_ person he really wanted to fight, which is why he was sulking on the roof alone. Trying to get the thoughts of a certain white haired cow out of his mind...

For the last couple of weeks all Kyo could think about was being as close as possible to younger boy, which kind of made him nervous..Why was he feeling so drawn to Haru lately? Why did this have to happen to him? He blamed hormones seeing as it was logical in his mind. So now it was either avoid the ox, or make an idiot out of himself trying to keep his cool...

All in all, everyone knew something was different with the cat but chose to ignore it for their _own_ good.

"Kyo-kun? Are you listening..?" The onigiri asked, looking worried as usual. Kyo shook his head and looked up at the girl.

"What?" He asked lamely.

"Uo and Hana are coming over in a while..I just thought i'de tell you before they got here." She told him, waiting for the tempremental boy to let his frustrations out on her, but was surprised when it never came. Kyo just nodded and stood, ready to jump down from the roof. Starting now, he decided, he would just continue as if nothing was different. Maybe if he kicked Haru's ass he wouldn't feel the need to _jump_ him and run his hands over his smooth pale skin then...'_GAH...IGNORE IGNORE!' _He mentally screamed at himself.

Kyo followed Tohru through the front door, only to see the one that had him up on the roof _in the first place._ Or maybe his thoughts were overrunning his brain and he was hallucinating _again._ Forgetting to wield the _usual_ grumpy scowl, Kyo just stared dumbly at the taller boy, who in turn, blinked at him in confusion.

"It's not very nice to stare, Kyo." Haru stated flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyo blinked.

'_Well shit, he really is there...'_ He thought bitterly.

"Who would want to stare at your ugly ass anyway?" Kyo snorted as he pushed past the taller teen. Haru quirked a brow at the statement, and felt a smirk tugging at his lips. He grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt as he walked by and held him in front of him..

"Well, I was talking about my face, but If you wanted to look at my ass, all you had to do was ask." He teased, loud enough for only Kyo to hear. Kyo looked at the cow in horror while fighting to keep down the blush that threatened to engulf his face. Was this Haru's sick way of joking? Or did he know about his feelings and thought it would be funny to rub it in his face?

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kyo growled, jerking out of the cows grip and tried to walked past the boy again, mumbling something about perverts and being as bad as Shigure. Haru stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Kyo glared, and turned to go around him, but once again, Haru stepped in front of him, amusement written all over his face.

"What? Are you 4 years old? Move!" He spat. Haru's grinned widened in response, but he said nothing.

"Go fondle Yuki or something why don't you?" He tried and immediately regretted it when he saw the evil grin on Haru's face.

"As nice as that sounds, Koneko-chan, I'de much rather be fondling _you_." Black Haru stated, stepping toward the redhead. Kyo sent him one the best death glares he could muster. He couldn't submit to the cows will, that would mean _defeat._

"How about I kick your ass instead?" He queried. Black Haru paused in his advance for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sounds delightful." He smirked, lunging at the younger teen to which Kyo easily avoided. They both got into their fighting stances, and waited silently.

Haru was the first to move, he aimed a punch at the cats face, but was easily dodged as Kyo ducked out of the way and swept a foot along the ground to knock the cows legs out from under him. But to his surprise Haru easily avoided the movement and jumped back, on the defensive.

"Is that all you got, kitty? Hit me." Haru taunted. Kyo ignored him, although he was right. He wasn't concentrating on the fight, as hard as he was trying to it just wasn't happening, which made all his movement sloppy. He needed to get rid of the distraction. But, it's hard to concentrate when the thing you're _trying_ to concentrate on _is_ the distraction..

"We're just gettin' started." He smirked confidently before rushing forward to throw a high kick at the white haired teens head. Haru blocked successfully with his arms, but didn't have time to dodge the fist that was thrown at his face. He stumbled back a few steps and smirked at the cat before licking the blood that was now dripping down his lip.

"That's more like it." He stated, resuming his fighting stance and waiting for the redheads next attack. Kyo quickly went back into action throwing punches and kicks, which were mostly dodged or blocked. Haru stayed on the defensive and taunted the cat, although he had _yet_ to land a single hit on the redhead.

"Is that all you got? That didn't even hurt!" Black Haru laughed as he wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. Kyo lunged at him again.

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" He growled and regretted the instant he let his guard down. The ox took advantage of the opportunity, he grabbed Kyo's wrist and jerked him forward while using his foot to trip the cat causing him to land on his back with a thud. Black Haru happily plopped down on the fallen cat, smirking victoriously.

"_Now_ who's the cocky bastard?" He jabbed, trying to provoke the cat some more. Kyo glared at him as he tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. He made an attempt to sit up, only to realize his wrists were being pinned on either side of his head by the boy on top of him. He tried jerking his hands free, but the cow was stronger then he was in their current position.

"Okay. You can get off now." He stated irritably, avoiding the Black Haru's piercing gaze.

"As soon as you admit I won." He stated, in a cold, smug voice.

"_Yeah right_. In your dreams." He spat, struggling against the cows grasp once again. "Let go."

Kyo stopped moving the instant Haru leaned forward, his hard grey eyes freezing him on the spot. Their noses weren't even an inch apart and he could feel the cows warn breath on his face. The odd look in the cows eyes made Kyo a bit nervous, but he didn't break the little staring contest they'de begun. Finally Haru poke.

"Give up." He whispered with a teasing tone, tightening his grip on the boys wrists a bit. Haru's behavior was beginning to become really peculiar and it was becoming quite vexing for the poor orange feline, not to mention the effects the said teens actions were having on his body...

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but was thankfully interrupted.

"You know, if you guys didn't fight so much I would have thought that to be quite a compromising position." Uo stated as she set her bag on the dining room table. Haru glanced back to the redhead before reluctantly picking himself to his feet as the rest of the household entered the room. Yuki looked at Haru suspiciously for a moment.

"Hey..Are you black?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Haru stared at him blankly for a moment before shrugging.

"No...Why would I be Black? And aren't you supposed to _greet _your guests first?" He deadpanned. Yuki just eyed him for a moment then shrugged and sat at the table with Tohru, Uo and Hanajima.

"Where's Shigure?" Uo wondered aloud.

"Oh! He went to stay at the Sohma's main estate to visit Ayame. He should be back tomorrow." Tohru chimed cheerfully.

"That's great! We can have some fun now." She announced, pulling a few bottles out of her bag. "Who's up for a game of 'Truth or Dare'?"

Everyone looked curious, _except_ Kyo, who stood and headed to the door.

"I'm not about to play some _stupid_ game." He told them, shoving his hands in his pockets. Haru quirked a brow at the cats retreating back.

"Since when are you such a _pansy_, Kyo?" He sneered, knowing his comment would stop him in his tracks. Uo figured she may as well help a bit, since it wouldn't be a whole lot of fun without enough people.

"Yeah, you afraid or somethin'?"

Kyo went rigid and whipped around to glare at the two, especially Haru, who was smirking at him with a knowing look.

"_No_ i'm not _scared_. I just think this is really stupid!" He declared and walked back into the room to sit across from Haru. "Whatever, lets just get it over with already..This is a waste of time. " He mumbled, resting his face in his palms.

Satified, Uo opened the bottles and set one in front of each member sitting at the table, along with a small glass.

"Okay here are the rules, you can choose 'truth' or 'dare'. But, if you fail to give an adequate answer _or_ fail to accomplish the dare, you have to take a shot from the sake bottle i've layed in front of each of you, understand?"

They all nodded, although Tohru seemed somewhat nervous about the game. Not that there was much to be worried about, Tohru had to be one of the most honest and carefree people they knew.

"Alright, let's get started!" Uo announced and pointed at Hana. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She stated, looking bored. After a few moments of thinking Uo smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. I dare you to take off all those black clothes and wear one of Tohru's dresses for the rest of the night." She told her, trying to swallow the chuckle that erupted from her throat at the look on the dark girls face. Everyone looked at her in anticipation of her answer. She finally sighed and agreed and left the room with a 'hmf.' She returned with a short, pink dress with yellow ribbons on the sleeves and hem.

"Tohru, truth right?" She asked. Tohru nodded, giving her a nervous smile. "Do you like Yuki?" She asked bluntly, ignoring the small blush that graced both her _and_ Yuki's features. Kyo was about to gag. He'd known for a while that Tohru and Yuki were in a relationship since they, and he quotes: 'didn't want to hide it from him'. But apparently Tohru didn't tell her friends yet.

"Uh..Hai." She admitted shyly then looked over to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, truth or dare?"

_"Dare." _He stated cooly. Tohru brightened a bit and thought for a moment before smiling. "Okay..Uhm, I dare you..To Uh..Act out a scene between Shigure and Ayame with Haru." She finished. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. Who would have thought Tohru would be so good at making people do such _embarassing_ things..?

"Well Yuki?" Haru asked, standing. Yuki reluctantly stood as well, they turned their back to the table to whisper for a moment before they reluctantly turned around again. Haru knelt in front of Yuki before speaking.

"Oh Shigure...Please..Take off all of your clothes and marry me!" He squawked. Yuki rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Of course my dear Aya! I'DE DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH YOU!" He squeaked and flailed randomly, trying as hard as he could to sound excited. Haru abrupty stood and glomped the rat to the floor before the act was over. Kyo did his best to ignore the contact between the rat and cow. Who was _he_ to get jealous anyway? Especially after some stupid cow?

Tohru proceeded to tell them that they did a great job, and it was _just_ like them. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Baka neko, truth or dare?" Kyo sent him a detached look. "Dare."

"I dare you to admit that I'm better then you and that you secretly worship me." He dared nonchalantly. Kyo jumped up and shook a fist at the rat. "I'de rather kill myself!" He screamed.

"Then drink up." Uo stated, putting a shot in front of the redhead, which Kyo took and gulped back, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat.

"Yankee. Truth or dare." He asked, furrowing a brow in thought when she chose dare, then smirked. "Okay. I dare you to act like one of Yuki's fangirls."

Yuki and Uotani both paled at the dare, sending him rather unnerving looks from across the table. Of course Uo declined and took her respective shot before calling on Haru, who chose truth.

"Why do you have such a big crush on the prince?" She asked, honestly curious. She'd always wondered about the one-sided love. Haru arched a brow, and leaned back on his hands.

"I don't like Yuki anymore, I haven't for quite a while. You people would know that if you were a bit more observative. Besides, Yuki can be such a drama queen at times." He drawled boredly, inspecting his nails. Everyone seemed taken aback by the cows statement _especially_ Yuki. After all that time following the rat around, it diminished just like that?

As the evening progressed it seemed the only people having to drink was Kyo and Uo and Haru. And that wasn't competition as Kyo and Haru's bottle were a quarter gone and Uo's was still close to full. It wasn't his fault people kept telling him to do stuff or answer questions that he wouldn't do even if his life depended on it! Yuki Tohru and Hana seemed to just stick to Truths, which is also what Uo was starting to lean toward. It was obvious that _none_ of them were alchohol tolerant.

"Okay CarrotTop. Do you like anyone?" Uo asked. Kyo flushed a little more then he already was.

"That's none of your business!" He accused.

"So that's a yes.." She assumed. Kyo arched a brow "No it isn't! I didn't say that!" She gave him a detached look.

"It's obvious, if you didn't like someone you would have said no.." She retorted. Kyo sighed in defeat, stating he wanted to skip his turn. Yuki took his turn and looked over to Haru, who chose truth.

"Why do you dress like that?" He asked, gesturing toward the chains and jewelery he wore. Haru thought for a moment before giving him his answer.

"Because I don't want to be labeled a girly boy like you." He scoffed. Yuki gave him an annoyed look before looking away. Uo and Kyo chuckled slightly, only to recieve a death glare.

Uo was getting frustrated, she'd come here to have fun. And everyone was choosing truth. Half the time when someone didn't do as they were told they didn't even drink like they were supposed to. Of course she'd expected that from Yuki, Tohru and Hana.. They just weren't the type. But this was getting boring..FAST.

"Okay. Kyo, I gotta dare for you and you can't decline it otherwise you have to..Uh..Do something, I dont know what yet." She told him. "Unless you're a scaredy cat."

"Yeah right! What is it?" He growled.

"You and Haru have to have a drinking contest, whoever drinks all of their sake first wins. The winners get to openly dare anyone they want and the person _has_ to do it." Kyo thought about it for a moment. Those terms didn't seem _to_ bad, but he was feeling lightheaded _already_. What would happen if he drank it all? Oh what the hell, he was supposed to be having fun, right?

"Deal." He stated, picking up his bottle. Haru did the same and they both began drinking as fast as they could when Uo said to start. Ignoring the burning in his throat he tossed the rest back and slammed the bottle on the table, letting out the breath he'd been holding. Haru finished soon after, both of their eyes were watering slightly from the offensive alchohol.

They could both feel the effects soon after they injested the large quantity. Uo smirked to herself. This should begin to get a little more fun.

"Oi. Ratboy, I dare you to go call Shigure, uh...And I tell him you miss him and can't wait for him to come home.." Kyo told him with slurred words. Yuki abruptly refused the dare.

"Ah ah. You can't reject the dare this time, Princess Yuki." Haru explained, looking as amused as ever. He threw an arm around the nekos shoulders and congratulated him on such a good choice. Kyo just laughed and agreed, declaring that he was in fact, the "pro"..

After about 10 minutes Yuki finally came back, sulking. Tohru rubbed his back reassuringly, and told him that it wasn't _that_ bad.

"No. It wasn't. But when you call Shigure at _my_ brothers house..It's uh..Well, they're usually to busy being in each others presence..To talk..So..Shigure was asking me if I was on drugs _while_ he was making obnoxious noises with Ayame in the background.." They all gave him questioning looks before deciding that they didn't want to know.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Uo were still seated at the table. Hana had reluctantly informed them that she needed to be home soon and bid them good electrical waves before leaving the house. That's of course _after_ she changed back into her regular clothes.

It was now Tohru's turn, she was thinking of a question to ask Uo, since she'd chosed truth _once again._

'_What's with them anyway? What's the point of playing this game if the only people choosing dare are me and Haru?'_ Kyo thought to himself bitterly before casting a sideward glance at the cow, who was blankly staring at him. Wait, what?

"Is there somethin on my face?" He asked, half joking. Haru gave him an lopsided smile, his face flushed from the alchohol. "Maybe, should I get it off for you?" He asked quietly. Kyo looked away, before his body betrayed him. He knew that drinking the rest of that bottle would be a bad idea..He didn't have as much control over his body as he thought.

What was even worse then his body was his thoughts. Ohhh the thoughts.

"Kyo are you okay? You're really red" Tohru asked worriedly. Kyo looked at her before shaking his head.

"No..." '_Don't worry about me! I'm fine. I was just going over the consequences of tearing Haru's clothes off and ravishing him on the spot.' _"Eh..Er, everythings f-fine." He stuttered, scooting away as one of Harus shoulders brushed his own. '_Damnit damnit damnit.'_ He inwardly cursed himself. Tohru nodded and turned back to Uo.

"Ano, I know! Why do you pick on Kyo-kun so much?" She asked.

Uo laughed at the question, she didn't even have to think about the answer. "Because he's got such a short fuse, it's so easy to piss em off." She explained as she leaned over the table and ruffled the cats hair. Kyo was to out of it to react, he only shook his head to get his hair back in its rightful place.

"Okay Yuki." She drawled. "Do you really _hate_ Kyo or is just an act because you're secretly in love with him?" She asked, obviously asking the question just to get on his nerves.

"It's not that I _hate_ him, I just don't _like _him." Yuki replied nonchalantly, looking at Haru as he nudged Kyo, who cackled and pushed him away playfully, they didn't even realize their innocent actions were being watched until Yuki cleared his throat.

Kyo glanced up to look at the rat, who at that moment reminded him of an old grandma lecturing some poor innocent bystander, which caused him to crack up. That triggered a chain reaction, becauseas soon as he starting laughing,..Haru started cackling uncontrollably for no reason. What was so funny anyway? He had no idea! He started laughing harder at the perplexed look on the rats face.

"Just what the hell is so damn funny?" Yuki asked, obviously getting angered by their amusement. Haru abrupty stopped laughing and bowed to the rat.

"Nothing your majesty." He stated solemnly then proceeded to put his fist over his heart. "I shall do my best to do _anything_ to please the queen, what is your bidding?" He asked, fighting hard to conceal the amused grin that broke out over his face. Kyo, however, was doing _nothing_ to hide it, he was practically rolling on the floor beside the cow.

Yuki bristled, furrowing his brows in anger. Tohru seemed worried that their might be a brawl in the middle of the living room. Uo however, seemed interested in the events taking place, it was Yuki's turn after all..So she really didn't have much to do other then watch and wait.

"Wait..No. You're the prince, how could I have been so stupid?" Haru said more to himself then to Yuki. "Since all you do isflaunt over to Tohru, that would make _her_ the princess wouldn't it?" He thought outloud. "I wonder what it's like being in a relationship with a boy who looks girlier then _you_ do." He brought his fingers to his chin thoughtfully.

Uo chuckled at the statement. Haru _did_ have a point...Not that she meant anything bad about Tohru, not at all. But Yuki did seem...Womanly. And what was even funnier was watching Kyo and Haru laugh their asses off while Yuki just glared at them with clenched fists. The poor _baby_. But what she didn't get is what Yuki meant with his next statement. It must have been some kind of inside joke or somethin' because she didn't see how it was very insulting..

"It's to bad there's not a donkey in the zodiac." He seethed. "You'de make a great _ass." _He directed the statement at Haru, who stopped laughing for a moment to send him a 'you're-kidding-me-right?' look.

"Oh man Yuki, that was _so_ cold, I bet you hurt Haru's feelings _sooo_ bad." Kyo stated breathlessly, finally sobering up from his laughing fit. "Anyway..Who's turn was it?" Yuki was about to resume his turn when Uo jumped in. "Mine! Haru, I have a question."

Haru quirked a brow at the blonde. "Okay, shoot."

"How do you do your hair like that? And how did you manage to stay in school without having to dye it back?" She asked. Haru stared blankly at her for a moment before answering.

"It's my natrual color." he deadpanned.

"Bullshit! There's no way in hell a person can natually have hair like _that_." She stated dubiously. "And white no less."

"Well it's the truth." He told her, arching a brow.

"Yeah, right. Prove it." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Haru gave her a thoughtful look.

"Okay." He shrugged and stood up, reaching for his zipper but before he could successfully 'prove' it to the girl he heard a shuffling noise and was tackled to the floor, his vision went blurry for a moment, so he sat there patiently waiting for it to clear up. He heard someone say:

"Are you stupid, you yankee? You don't just ask a drunk guy to 'prove his hair color'! Especially in front of _other_ people!" Kyo barked. Uo, who looked horrified at what _almost_ just happened just stared at him for a moment.

"Well I didn't think he'd take me seriously." She started. Kyo sighed.

"Awww Kyoo. If you didn't want me to show her why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Haru whimpered. "You didn't have to jump on me like that, not that I mind." He informed him, shifting his gaze from Kyo's eyes, down to the sunkissed skin on his neck. '_I bet it's really soft...I'de like to...Wait..What the hell! BAD HARU! BAD!'_

'_Is it me or did it get hot in here all the sudden?' _Haru thought to himself.

Kyo arched a brow as the cow suddenly blushed for no apparent reason. He looked around the table to see everyone still looking at him. Yuki looked embarassed, probably because Haru had almost just flashed them all...And Tohru was _still_ hiding her eyes. Uo was just giving them an odd look...But that was probably because of the position they were in.

Kyo removed himself from the ox, who slowly sat up and gave a simple apology to the other inhabitants of the room for his lapse of exhibitionism. Yuki was the only one to ignore him, obviously still sore about the girly jokes...But you have to admit, they were _amusing..._

"Princess. Truth or dare." Haru asked boredly, expecting the same answer he'd been getting all day. Yuki looked at him with a detached expression before choosing dare, much to his surprise.

"Okay. Yuki. You can't wimp out on it either, deal?" He asked. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Right. I dare you to compliment Kyo." Haru said flatly. Yuki's eyes went from shocked to regretful then to angry..

"..Uh..I...Er.." Yuki tried to search for what to say, but was coming up with a blank. He'd never complimented that Baka Neko before, why should he start now? But if he backed out on this dare they would just start that whole girly-boy crap again..And he _detested_ that.

"Kyo..You...Well...Ergh" Yuki furrowed his brows. Who would have thought it would be so hard? He couldn't think of _one_ thing he liked about the cat. He couldn't say Kyo fought good..Because everytime they fought, _he_ won. He was _definately_ not about to compliment his looks, especially after the girl jokes a few minutes ago..

"Hmm, I guess..You can cook pretty good..Better then me at least." He stated, looking away in embarassment. He would get them back for this. Revenge was sweet, and his turn was next. Now. To think of a good dare..

"Okay, Kyo. The same rules apply this time, you can't reject this dare." Kyo eyed him suspiciously and nodded, must to Yuki's appreciation. " I dare you to _kiss_ Haru." He stated cooly, obviously pleased with himself. "That's on the lips too."

Kyo could feel heat rising in his cheeks at the thought. Hadn't he been trying to avoid this situation..? Now it's as if he'd been avoiding the cow for _nothing_..That damn rat!

'_I bet that kuso nezumi is laughing it up...' _he thought to himself bitterly. '_Just make it short, don't get carried away...'_ He hesitantly looked over at Haru, who had a similar look on his face.

The neko abruptly shook his head. "I can't do it." He told them. Yuki shook his head with a contented grin. "You _have_ to."

Kyo opened his mouth to speak but before he could protest again Haru sighed and grabbed Kyo's head in his hands and pressed their lips together. The contact was short, but it was enough to run heat throughout his entire body. Kyo pulled away slowly, still looking into the ox's charcoal eyes, which currently held some unnamed emotion. Was he feeling the same way after the brief contact? His mouth tingled as he remembered the feel of those soft lips against his own..He found himself silently craving more from the white haired boy..

Everyone was looking at the two in mild disbelief. Yuki didn't think they'de actually _do_ it.. But the two didn't weren't even aknowledging their presence as they were entranced in each others gaze, obviously they were _also_ surprised they did it, or maybe they didn't expect the reaction it had on their bodies..

Haru absently slid his hand down the older boys face and down the nape of his neck, liking the feel of bare skin against his fingers. Kyo involuntarily leaned into the touch, not caring who saw. For all he knew, they weren't even there anymore, apparently the same went for Haru. The redhead continued to look into the cows glazed eyes, he could see the hunger growing there and also the confusion as to what he should do. Haru looked utterly helpless, which was unbelievably cute, not that he'd admit it outloud...So he did what ever popped into his head first.

Kyo reached forward and grabbed a hand full of the ox's shirt and pulled him forward, letting their lips meet slowly. They stayed like that for a moment. Kyo moved his hands up to cup the taller teens face as he nipped at his bottom lip, beckoning for entrance. Haru let his eyes slide shut as he parted his lips for the redhead.

Shivers ran down his spine the moment he felt the cats tongue touch his. He began to kiss the cat back hungrily, threading his fingers through his fiery hair. After a moment of exploring each others mouth they broke apart for air, breaths mingling, their lips almost touching.

Kyo was still in a daze, Haru smirked and gave him a scorching kiss before pushing him onto the table in front of them and proceeding to crawl on top of him, he swung a leg over the panting cat to straddle his waist. Ignoring the surprised gasps his actions attracted, he playfully licked the redheads lips.

Kyo gave a growl and pulled the cow closer into a chaste kiss. Groaning as the taller teen teasingly sucked at his tongue. He used the nice tight grip on the hair on the back of the teens head to pull him closer.

Kyotried to sit up, only to be pushed back down roughly. His grunt of disappointment was immediatley replaced by a strained whimper asthe ox licked a trail down the fiery teens neck, pausing to test the skin at him collar bone.

Tohru, Yuki and Uo had immediately jumped from the table the instant Haru practically threw Kyo on top of it. They were blanched. What should they do? Leave them to _get it on_ on the dining room table..? Or should they _attempt_ to interrupt the potential groping and sucking face to tell them _politely_ to leave the room?

Tohru was blushing furiously, surprised that she had witnessed such a scene, from _Kyo and Haru_ no less...Uo seemed slightly freaked out yet amused at the same time, sure she'd figured getting them smashed and watching them bicker and argue would be fun..But she hadn't expected them to start ravishing each other without warning...Yuki, on the other hand, was sulking to himself. What had happened to his _revenge?_ They weren't supposed to _like_ it!

'_don't look don't look don't look.' _He chanted to himself as he stared at Tohru and Uo. But instinct controlled him as he glanced in the direction all the commotion was coming from. Blood spurted out of his nose as he practically fell face first into the ground.

"HEY! DONT DO THAT HERE!" He screeched, holding a tissue to his nose to stop the heavy blood flow, a bright red blush adorning his features. Haru and Kyo paused to look at him with expressions that _obviously _said something along the lines of '_Eh? How long have you guys been there?'_.

Somehow they'de managed to stumble their way up the stairs without killing themselves. As soon as they entered the room Kyo began attacking Haru's neck, trailing wet kisses against his pale skin. Harutried to hold back a moan as he stumbled backwards until he hit the door behind him. As Kyo thought, Haru's neck was overly sensitive and even the smallest touch sent shivers through his body.

Haru gasped as Kyo forcefully pushed his legs apart with his knee, still abusing the delicate skin on his neck. Haru warily tried to push himself from the wall but the redhead pushed him back with a loud thump, refusing to let him get the upper hand. Kyo leaned forward, closing the space between their bodies. He ground his hips against the taller boys, causing them both to gasp as small waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Haru growled as he caught the cats lips for a hungry, yet passionate kiss. Kyo melted into it as their tongues preformed a their own routines in each others mouth, licking here, sucking there. Haru snaked his hands under the cats shirt, idly running his fingers over the muscles of his stomach, enjoying the feel the smooth, hot skin.

He tugged at the bottom of the shirt indicating it _shouldnt _be there, before helping the boy lift it over his head. But before he could take it off completely, Haru pulled the shirt down behind the boys back, trapping his arms in the offensive fabric and smirked.

Before he could do anything, Kyo was on his back in the middle of the floor with a satified looking Haru on top of him. "tsk tsk, looks like I win _again_" He stated, tracing patterns on the restrained boys chest.

"_Again? _yeah right." Kyo hissed from beneath him, still trying to free his arms. All movement ceased as Haru began placing nibbles and kisses down his neck and across his chest. He gasped as the white haired teen ran his tongue over an exposed nipple causing him to involuntarily arch into the touch. The cow chuckled and teased the piece of sensitive flesh with his teeth playfully, recieving a muffled moan from the neko.

"Give up" He whispered huskily into the redheads ear, only to recieve a snort in response. Smirking, he began running his fingers down the boys chest again, pausing to tease his nipples with both his tongue _and_ fingers earning himself a muffled purr. He absently drug his fingers in lazy circle around the cats naval, reveling in how the cats muscles tensed under his touch.

He'd noticed the cats breath hitch as he ran his fingers along the waist of his pants, down his leg and inner thigh. Then he absently ran his hand over the cats arousal. Kyo let out a soft mewl and arched into the touch He silently curses his body for betraying him. Haru smirked evilly as he leaned forward, this time softly groping the cats sensitive area. Haru moaned and bucked his hips at the touch. He'd never felt anything like this in his life...

"Give up?" Haru whispered. Kyo, blinded by the sudden pleasure coursing through his body just nodded dumbly, trying to remember to keep a regular breathing pattern..

* * *

Kyo groaned as he as he attempted to blink, but gave up and shut his eyes. His head was pounding, and the light seemed to just make it worse. He lay his head to the side in an attempt to get a little more comfortable, he would have rolled over but he found that he _couldn't_. He just brushed it off and yawned thinking maybe he could just go back to sleep.

'_Why is my bed so hard..?' _He wondered to himself, picking his head up slightly to look around him. He was laying in the middle of his floor...

...And Haru was straddling his hips while using his chest as a pillow...

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" He gaped at their position. Just what the hell happened last night..? He paled at the remembrance. But what the hell? Did they pass out in the middle of it or something? How much of an ass did he make of himself?

Haru stirred and picked his head up, and blinked at Kyo. "Uhh..Kyo?" He asked, as he looked around and obviously reflected on the day before. Kyo mentally berated himself. This was what he was avoiding!

"Uh..Look Haru. I'm sorry okay? I uh.." Kyo stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to explain himself. The last thing he needed was Haru getting mad and going Black because he took advantage of him in their _drunkin _state the night before..Although from the looks of it, Haru was the one taking advantage. Kyo was still tied up with his own shirt...

Haru sighed and rested his chin on his arms, which were still laying the cats stomach and gave him a exasperated look. "So you regret it, ne?" He queried.

Kyo looked at him curiously for a moment. "No, I don't." He stated simply, a light blush stained his face at the confession. Haru planted a light kiss on the boys stomach before standing up and walking toward the door.

"Good, neither do I." He informed him. He paused at the door and turned to take a moment to study the neko who was still tangled in his shirt and sprawled on the floor. Changing his mind, he shrugged and turned back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Better yet, I should probably take advantage of this while I still can." He said in amusement. "I probably won't have a chance to tie you down next time."

-Owari-

* * *

**Haru: **Woohoo. 

**Kyo:** God damn, you're such a kinky bastard!...I kinda like it...

**Kuu:** Well duh.

**Haru&Kyo: **You just ruined the moment...

**Kuu:**_(sweatdrops) _Doh!... Anyway, please review guys!

* * *


End file.
